


Slythergy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2006-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Umm...  it's an orgy.  I don't think that needs a summary.  PWP ahoy!





	Slythergy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This was started a bazillion years ago for Inell, I can't exactly remember why, but she was saying how she wanted a Slytherin orgy where Hermione gets all sorts of action and telling me dirty little snippets of what she wanted and I uh, started writing. And finished today while procrastinating. Erm... don't expect any characterization, mkay?  


* * *

Ever since confiding in Pansy that she'd had this fantasy, the idea had followed her around, causing her skin to flush, unbidden, in the middle of potions class as she watched Malfoy's graceful hands pour dragon's blood into his simmering cauldron.  
Or, at lunch in the Great Hall, licking her lips as she watched Blaise Zabini suck whipped cream from his fingertips, pink tongue curling around dark skin. She ran to the bathroom after that, shoving her hand down into her sodden panties and bringing herself off in a matter of minutes, biting her knuckles to keep from crying out. If Harry or Ron noticed the teeth marks on her hand, they never said anything about it.  
It was hard not to notice Nott’s lean muscles as he bent over to retrieve a quill he’d dropped during charms class, flexing tantalizingly beneath the fabric of his trousers.  
Pansy had brought her off the night before, fingers working in and out of her, thumb pressed hard against her swollen clit as she whispered filthy things in Hermione’s ear, telling her all the things she’d love to see them do to Hermione, implanting delicious pictures in her mind as she cried out against Pansy’s neck, arching her back and coming, so hard, shuddering her release beneath Pansy’s sure touch.  
And now, she could scarcely believe she wasn’t dreaming when Pansy had slowly removed her blindfold and Hermione opened her eyes to an enormous bed and three gorgeous very naked boys laid out just for her.  
She’d never imagined it could be this good.  
She watched, rapt, as Pansy pressed Malfoy down into his back and lowered herself onto his face and God, Hermione could almost feel it as Malfoy’s pink tongue disappeared into Pansy’s wet cunt, could almost taste Pansy on her tongue. Blaise unhooked Hermione’s bra and licked the underside of her breasts slowly, teasingly. Pansy was moaning and rocking on Malfoy’s mouth now, head thrown back so gorgeously as she cupped her own breasts in her small, delicate hands, and Hermione moaned softly as Blaise’s mouth closed over her nipple, sucking at the sensitive peak. A hand slid down her belly, fingers tangling in her damp curls and a tongue licked behind her ear. Must be Nott, she thought absently as his fingers slid through her wet folds, dipping into her cunt before slicking over her clit in tight circles.  
Hermione drew in a few gasping breaths as Theo and Blaise pleasured her body and her eyes met Pansy’s. Hermione’s cunt pulsed when she saw her girlfriend, flushed and wanton, lips parted and panting as Draco’s mouth worked her into a frenzy. Pansy held out her hand to Hermione, motioning for her to come over. Hermione climbed up onto the bed, never breaking her gaze, and straddled Draco’s stomach so she could kiss Pansy, burying her hands in Pansy’s short dark hair and taking her lips heatedly. Pansy pulled back, grinning breathlessly, and nudged Hermione back, leaning forward and taking Draco’s cock in her hand. Hermione kissed her again and then raised up, lining herself up with his shaft and sinking down slowly until she was completely filled by him.  
Draco groaned as she started to ride him, up-down, up-down, and Pansy’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head with the vibration of his lips and tongue against her cunt.  
“God, you look gorgeous like that,“ Pansy panted out and then leaned forward and kissed Hermione fiercely, sucking at her tongue and lips. Small, desperate sounds poured from Pansy’s lips as Draco sucked and licked her skillfully. Hermione cupped Pansy’s breasts, pinching her nipples lightly, and Pansy stiffened and shuddered, bucking and gasping as she climaxed , fingers tightening almost painfully in Hermione’s hair.  
They kissed slowly for a minute as Pansy’s breath slowed, and she carefully lifted off Draco. He smirked, his lips shining with Pansy’s moisture, and Hermione kissed him, lapping the familiar earthy flavor of Pansy’s release off his mouth. Hermione decided there couldn’t be anything better than the taste of Pansy on someone else’s lips, but the fingers slipping into her cunt alongside Draco’s cock quickly changed her mind. She turned to see Blaise bending down and kissing her lower back as she felt his elegant fingers work their way inside her and she heard Draco gasp at the increased tightness. Hermione leaned her forehead on Draco’s shoulder as Blaise’s tongue moved lower, down into her crevice and she cried out when it swiped across her puckered hole. His hot tongue circled her entrance and then the tip pressed inside and she was delirious with pleasure, filled by Draco’s cock and those fingers, Blaise’s tongue fucking her ass, and it felt so good, so amazing. She opened her eyes to see Pansy sinking to her knees in front of Nott, mouth lowering onto his cock, as Draco thrust upward sharply, grinding against her clit and Blaise sucked, and she came with a surprised shout, muffling her moans against Draco’s shoulder as her cunt pulsed and shuddered.  
Blaise kept licking her as she came, clenching and pulsing against his tongue until she relaxed, her senses going all muzzy as she rocked slowly back and forth on Draco’s cock. She faintly heard Blaise murmur a spell from behind her and then he was pressing in, slowly filling her arse as Draco’s hips shifted beneath her. Hermione cried out at the slight burn, but he kept pressing in and she was so full, more full than she’d ever felt before, and she knew they could feel each other between the thin wall of flesh separating their cocks.  
The burn receded quickly as Blaise drew out and thrust in again, and Draco writhed under her body, whimpering as he tried to get some friction along with the nearly unbearable tightness surrounding his cock. Hermione lifted up just a little bit, her thighs quivering with the effort, and God, this was the most intense sensation she’d ever felt.  
She looked up, gasping as Draco began to thrust shallowly, moving in counterpoint to Blaise’s cock moving in her arse. Pansy was sucking Nott deep, fondling his balls with one hand, and then drawing her head back and tonguing the swollen head of his cock. Nott’s hands fisted in Pansy’s hair, and Hermione watched as his stomach muscles tightened and he threw his head back.  
“Gonna-” he warned in a choked voice, and Pansy pulled her head back, fisting his cock with rapid strokes.  
“That’s it, Theo, come all over me, come for me,” she said as she stroked him to completion. Nott groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as his cock twitched and spurted seed all over Pansy’s face and chest. Hermione moaned out loud at the sight, and Pansy turned toward her girlfriend, licking the come from her lips.  
“Want to lick me clean, baby?” Pansy asked, swiping some of the mess off her cheek and offering it to Hermione. Hermione parted her lips, sucking Pansy’s finger clean greedily.  
“More,” she moaned, feeling her body tighten with every thrust inside of her, filling her so, so full. Pansy knelt beside her, offering her face and breasts to Hermione, who began licking them, moaning against Pansy’s skin as she was being fucked.  
Draco arched his neck up to capture one of Hermione’s nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, and Hermione came with explosive force, her whole body tightening with the effort, trembling as shockwaves of pleasure coursed through her body. Pansy kissed her, swallowing her screams as she came apart between the two boys.  
Her body was rocked with aftershocks as she felt Draco buck beneath her, spilling warmth into her still-pulsing cunt, and she lay bonelessly on top of him as Blaise pounded into her arse, then came with a low groan.  
Blaise and Draco’s cocks slipped out of her, and she could feel their come leaking out of her. Hermione rolled gingerly onto her back as Draco and Blaise curled up next together and Nott sat propped up against the headboard.  
Pansy straddled Hermione, pressing their breasts together, and kissed her slowly, savoring the lethargic movements of her mouth. “Merlin, Baby, that was so fucking hot. You should have seen yourself, coming apart on their cocks,” she murmured against Hermione’s mouth, then slid down her body, kissing her breasts and stomach. “Let me clean you up, Baby.”  
She spread Hermione’s still-trembling legs and lowered her mouth to Hermione’s abused cunt. Hermione whimpered at the stimulation to her over-sensitive parts, but Pansy kept licking, lapping up their come and Hermione’s wetness, sucking it out of Hermione’s arse and cunt.  
“Taste so good,” she muttered before delving back in again, this time centering on Hermione’s still-swollen clit, giving it kitten-licks and gentle sucks. Hermione could do no more than lie back, her muscles all protesting movement, and let Pansy’s tongue work its magic. She was so over stimulated, she wasn’t sure if she could come again, but Pansy kept licking, and Blaise leaned over her, sucking the tip of one breast into his mouth as he pinched her other nipple and she came with a soft cry, whimpering as Pansy gave her one last lick and then moved up to press a kiss to Hermione’s lips, letting her taste herself.  
“You did so good, Baby,” Pansy said softly, curling up against Hermione’s side and stroking her hair. “Sleep now, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Hermione smiled sleepily, and then succumbed to sleep, letting the darkness overtake her sated and exhausted body.  



End file.
